Seeing Stars
by lookingforthestars
Summary: It's a beautiful night.


**I don't know. I was in the mood for some Waige smut and apparently that meant I had to write my own.**

"I love the way the stars twinkle. It's so beautiful."

"Actually—." Walter stopped himself, tipping his head to the side to face her. "Permission to share an astronomy fact?"

Paige's lips twisted into a smirk. "Is that our new thing?"

"I'm testing it out."

"Mm. Okay. Proceed then," she said, sounding amused.

"Stars don't actually 'twinkle,' per se. It's only how we see them through Earth's atmosphere. The light travels through layers that are different densities, so it's basically distorted as it reaches your eyes."

"Interesting." Paige shifted a little closer, resting her head against his shoulder. Walter wrapped his arm around her, enjoying the feeling of her warm skin under his palm. "Yours is the light by which my spirit's born. You are my sun, my moon, and all my stars."

Walter smiled. "Where is that from?"

"I think it's E.E. Cummings." She lifted her head, placing a hand on his chest and resting her chin on top of it. "This was a really good idea. Thanks for bringing me here."

It had seemed to be one of his better ideas. If he was by himself, or with Ralph, he'd be glued to a telescope with a notebook full of equations. This wasn't typically how he preferred to experience the universe. But it was an activity Paige enjoyed that he could also participate in without feeling miserable or out of place, and with her comforting weight pressed against him as they cuddled on a blanket in the grass, he was beginning to understand the appeal.

"I'm…very pleased to be here with you," he said, immediately wondering if that had been the right choice of words. It was honest, at least. They could've been in the front row of a heavy metal concert and Walter would have been thrilled to have her next to him again. And they'd been learning to compromise. A little of his interests, a little of hers, and Walter was somewhat surprised to discover how much those two segments overlapped when they really tried.

Paige entwined her left leg with his, her hands coming up to rest on his face as she kissed him. Walter assumed that meant he had said the correct thing, and his hands traveled along her lower back, his fingers flexing lightly into her skin. He'd realized on the night they reconciled that he hadn't given up on them, hadn't given up hope that they would be like this again. Walter shuddered to imagine the person he might have become if their separation was permanent.

Problems would always arise. They would always struggle with certain aspects of their personalities, with their differences. But every time they put themselves in harm's way during a mission, they knew it would happen again, and they did it anyway. Some things were simply worth continued effort.

She slid one of her hands down to his shirt, fumbling with the top button. Walter leaned back, staring at her curiously. "Paige…we're outside."

"There's not a single person out here," she whispered, the suggestion in her voice not going unnoticed by Walter. "Besides, it's almost eleven. I guarantee no one's going to show up."

The genius went quiet, listening for any noise in the park, but it was silent aside from the persistent chirp of a few crickets. He was a little wary, if only for the threat of being caught in a compromising position by the police or scarring some poor family, but when Paige took his lack of response as an agreement, he didn't stop her.

Walter eased her onto her back, watching her face carefully for any sign of discomfort from the hard ground. "Okay?"

"Very okay," she assured him, her hands returning to his shirt as she kissed him intensely. It was a warm night, only a few degrees cooler than it had been during the day, and when she worked his button-down over his shoulders, his shiver didn't come from the temperature. Her hands slipped below his undershirt, her nails raking over his contracting stomach muscles, and _god_ it was ridiculous for her to think that he would ever be interested in another woman because this feeling was impossible to replicate.

Paige was wearing a dress, and she whimpered his name as he slid his palms under the fabric to the top of her thighs. He moved to help her strip off the garment, just like he would if they were at home, but thought better of it in case someone did come by and they had to redress quickly. Paige had clearly come to the same conclusion as she lifted her hips, working in tandem with him to remove her underwear and toss it onto the corner of the blanket.

She gave him an affectionate look, love and lust mingling in her expression, and Walter wasn't sure he would ever get used to that look being aimed at him. He recaptured her lips and for several minutes, he was so absorbed in kissing the beautiful woman beneath him that he hadn't even noticed her undoing his belt until she was pushing his jeans and boxers down his hips.

One hand gripped the underside of her thigh, wrapping her leg around him as he tested her readiness with his other hand. Paige's breath hitched as he grazed her entrance, her fingers digging into his upper arms.

"Oh god, that feels good." She was already fairly wet, but Walter was enjoying her soft gasps too much to stop. He rubbed her more insistently, groaning in response to hearing his name fall from her lips. "I-I'm close. Walter, I need you."

There was something incredibly intimate about her wanting to feel him inside her when she finished. She didn't always need that, but when she did, Walter was reminded how powerful of a connection was possible between two people.

Walter settled between her legs, balancing his weight on one arm as he pushed into her. Paige trembled, her eyes slipping shut as he began to move slowly. The night air felt refreshing on his overheated skin and even though he'd been concerned about being interrupted only a minute ago, it suddenly wasn't hard to imagine that they were the only two people who existed.

The park was so quiet that Paige's sighs and quiet moans seemed to surround them. He was approaching his peak closer than he'd anticipated—they were still working on regaining their stamina, and he theorized that the relative exposure of their current location added to the excitement—and he groaned as Paige took his hand and slid it between them, guiding his fingers to her clit. He knew what she liked, he'd learned quickly, so he suspected that it was only for the added closeness that she kept her hand on his as he touched her.

She panted his name as she pulsed around him, her breathing heavy, grasping his undershirt in her closed fist. He controlled his own breathing, exhaling through his nose and trying to hold out so he could revel in the feeling of her first. Walter gave her a moment to recover, knowing when she crushed her lips to his that she was alright and resuming the movement of his hips. He only managed another few thrusts before he followed, his heart pounding against his ribcage as Paige stroked his hair to calm him.

"Damn," she breathed, wiggling to the side to give him room to lay next to her. "We are really good at that."

He couldn't disagree. He figured—hoped, at least—that one day they would be able to say that about every aspect of their relationship.

 _You are my sun, my moon, and all my stars._

He didn't say it out loud. People didn't say things like that in earnest anymore, or at least not people like him.

But when Paige smiled at him, he was absolutely thinking it.


End file.
